1. Field
The present disclosure relates to hard magnetic exchange-coupled composite structures and perpendicular magnetic recording media including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to rapidly increased quantity of information, an information storage device in which data can be recorded and/or played in high density is demanded. A magnetic recording device using a recording medium has high-capacity and/or high-speed accessibility, and thus is in the spotlight as an information storage device applicable in computers and various digital devices.
According to recording methods, magnetic recording devices may be classified into either a horizontal magnetic recording type or a perpendicular magnetic recording type. Perpendicular magnetic recording devices may have higher recording densities than horizontal magnetic recording devices.
In order to develop a recording medium using the perpendicular magnetic recording method, there is a need for a magnetic material having an increased coercivity with a high saturation magnetization value.